


This Is the Way We Fall

by Nestra



Series: Michael Guerin Week 2020 [6]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M, guerinweek20, mgweek20, this required way too much googling about astronomy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26609281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nestra/pseuds/Nestra
Summary: "You okay down there?" Alex's face comes into view, like an orbiting object transiting the sun.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: Michael Guerin Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927573
Comments: 8
Kudos: 52





	This Is the Way We Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Michael Guerin Week 2020, Day 6 for the prompt “Are you drunk?” and the song Jupiter Moon. Title from "The Way We Fall" written by Cassia Leo. (I haven't read it, don't @ me.)
> 
> Thanks to grit kitty for beta and prompt brainstorming.

"You okay down there?" Alex's face comes into view, like an orbiting object transiting the sun. He looms over Michael, though with Michael lying flat on the ground, it doesn't take much effort.

"Yep."

"Are you drunk?"

"Nope." Michael considers taking offense, but it's a fair question, considering the number of times Alex has come to the trailer and found him drunk. On the flip side of fairness, during those long years that Alex was gone, Michael was far more likely to get drunk when he knew Alex was in town and might stop by for one of their explosive reunions.

"Okay," Alex says. He carefully settles down in one of the ramshackle chairs around the fire pit, apparently content to wait Michael out. It doesn't take long, because the sun is bright and the ground is dusty.

He sits up and shakes his head, dust flying out of his hair; he accidentally inhales some, and it tickles his throat until he has to cough. 

"You wanna talk about it?"

Michael likes where they've settled, the two of them. Friends. No boyfriends or girlfriends in the way, but both of them stepping carefully enough that neither one has pushed them past that safe, settled point.

"Not really any big deal," he says. "Just...gravity sometimes."

Alex's brows lower and his eyes crinkle at the corners. "You've got a problem with gravity?"

"No, not like that. Sometimes it's just heavy." That's not the proper scientific explanation, which he's sure Alex knows. Gravity exerts its force on anything around it. It keeps satellites in orbit and moves the tides, and the more massive an object is, the stronger its pull. Gravity is inevitable.

He thinks Alex knows that too.

Michael sits for a few more moments, arms propped on his upraised knees and hands dangling. But he's got things to do, work, strategizing with Max and Isobel over the latest alien crisis, and whatever's brought Alex to him. Break time is over.

He shifts, preparing to stand, but Alex moves quickly to offer an outstretched hand to help him up. With a firm grip, he pulls Michael to his feet. They stand close together for a moment, hands clasped. If he took a deep breath his chest would brush against Alex's—not that he needs to breathe deep. There's no reason to feel light-headed at the proximity to someone he's known for so long, who exerts such force on him.

"Thanks," he says.

"Don't mention it." Alex heads to Michael's truck, the most convenient place to spread out the papers he's brought with him.

Gravity keeps them tethered to the ground, but when he and Alex finally get close enough, Michael thinks they'll be able to fly.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on Twitter as [@akaNestra](https://twitter.com/akaNestra) and Tumblr as [changingthingslikeleaves](https://changingthingslikeleaves.tumblr.com/).


End file.
